The present invention relates to a slip issuing apparatus to be built within banking transaction machines represented by automated teller machines (ATM), cash dispensers (CD) or within other automated machines, and more specifically to a slip issuing apparatus for printing predetermined data (e.g. transaction data) on slips of plural kinds having different slip widths, respectively, before issuing the slips.
Throughout the present specification and claims, "slips" imply as a general rule slips obtained by cutting away rolled-up paper and sheets of paper previously contained within the apparatus in the form of separate slips, both inclusive of printed and non-printed slips. However, for reasons of convenience in description, it should be understood that "slips" include a rolled paper itself. The typical slips are receipts and statements in bank transactions.
In conventional ATMs, there are provided printers each suitable for each kind of slip in order to print data on slips of plural kinds such as receipts and statements to issue the printed slip. Therefore, there exist problems in that plural printers including printing heads are necessary, thus causing a higher manufacturing cost and a larger space occupied by the printing mechanism. Additionally, since the carrying paths for discharging printed slips are complicated in order to discharge slips of different kinds printed by different printing heads from the same discharge outlet, in the conventional ATMs the slips are discharged from different discharge outlets as classified according to the kind of slips. In this case, however, since there are formed different slip discharge outlets, the operation required for the customer is inevitably complicated, thus resulting in problems such that the customer often forgets to take or extract all the discharged slips.